


Stargazing

by straightforwardly



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: A momentary escape.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



“Look.”

Penny should be at home. She should be straightening up what she can before her mom comes home from the saloon, or grading the kids’ worksheets by the dim light of her little room, or doing any one of the dozens of tasks she’s set for herself. She shouldn’t be here, surrounded by this cool mountain air.

But the narrow walls of her home never felt further away than now. Maru’s hand burns hot around her wrist; all she can see is Maru’s encouraging smile. 

Penny bends to look through the telescope’s lens, and the universe unfurls before her.


End file.
